Familial Ties
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Twenty three years ago,another Booth boy was born. Knowing what would surely happen if the little boy stayed with them,Seeley Booth made the decision to give his brother to someone else. What happens when Damian comes back searching for answers?
1. Prologue

**Familial Ties**

**Summary:Twenty Three years ago,another Booth baby was born. Knowing what would surely happen if the child were to stay with them,Seeley Booth took the baby into the night and placed him on an old woman's porch. Now,23 years later,Damian Spinelli comes to Washington,DC searching for the reason he was given up so easily. Can Seeley,Jared,and Damian deal with the past and their familial ties or will all remain broken? Booth/Brennan and Spinelli/OC and some Hodgins/Angela. **

**Prologue:Damian---Like the Saint.**

**January 12,1986**

Seeley Booth stared down at the tiny baby in the crib. The baby,eyes were closed and his baby fine,dark hair curled a little messily at his forehead. His pale cheeks held a rosy pink color to them.

The small being was the picture of innocence and perfection,not yet tainted by the Booth family's very imperfect and disasterous life. For years now,Seeley's father had been an abusive drunk who tormented his wife,Seeley,and Seeley's younger brother Jared.

Fourteen year old Seeley was unsure of how it even started. His father had been like any other dad. Going to Little League games,taking his family out to dinner and to amusement parks and then when he was around nine that all changed. Suddenly,they didn't go on family trips together,they didn't go out to dinner,the tickles and the laughter and smiles and hugs that once filled the house were suddenly gone. Instead the happy home was shattered and filled with screaming,crying,the sounds of bones breaking. He couldn't even count the number of times he'd been sent to the hospital in the past five years. He took most of the beatings,trying like hell to protect his kid brother and his mother from his father's drunken rage.

He knew he had to make sure that his new brother didn't have to experience the same things he,Jared,and their mother did so he reached his arms in and picked the baby up,cradling him gently in his arms. He grabbed the blue blue baby snow cap and placed it on the child's head and wrapped a blue,teddy bear blanket around the baby's form softly. Grabbing a diaper bag with a few toys,diapers,clothes,bottles and binkies in it he walked out the nursery room door.

-------

About an hour later,Seeley got off the bus and stood outside,studying the small house infront of him. It was the home of a woman he knew from church. She was sweet and religious and had no children of her own. He'd never really spoken to her but he knew that she was involved in charities and had always wanted a child. He knew that his baby brother would be safe with her. Slowly,heart aching as he did so,he placed that tiny child on the lady's porch and rang the doorbell,kissing his brother goodbye and sitting the diaper bag down,he ran and didn't look back. He knew he'd done the right thing.

------

Miriam opened her door and looked out. Not seeing anyone,she moved to close the door only to look down and see a baby,wrapped up warm and snug. A note lay ontop of a diaper bag and she leant down to take the child in her arms and pick up the note.

_Mrs Spinelli,_

_You've never really met me but I know alot about you. We go to the same church and I notice how devoted you are to your religion._

_I know you've always wanted a child and never got to have one and after thinking about it,I've come to the conclusion that I'd like you to raise my brother. His name is Damian---after the saint but you can change it if you want. I only ask that you tell him that I left him--my mom left him--my brother left him,because we love him. I can't go into the deep dark details of my home life in a single letter just let him know,that he was better off with you._

_Seeley_

Miriam looked down at the baby who had just opened his eyes which were a startling sea of green. He was a gorgeous child,all pink cheeked and chubby. The picture of innocence and perfection. "Damian. Damian Millhouse Spinelli." She muttered softly.

**to be continued....**

**Next Chapter: Booth tells Brennan a little more about his past when Damian shows up at the Jeffersonian and speaks with Brennan's intern.**


	2. Chapter One

**Familial Ties**

**Chapter One**

Seeley Booth stretched out his legs as he sat in the chair across from his best friend,partner,and one of the best damned anthropologist he'd ever encountered,Temperance Brennan. They'd just closed a tough case. The remains of a woman found in a parking garage near a hospital. She'd been the third victim,the third nurse killed in a string of attacks that had happened upon nurses. It had turned out that the wife of one of the doctors at the hospital had been killing them because she'd suspected her husband of cheating on her with them. "C'mon Bones. We wrapped up our case. I think we should go celebrate." He said as he took a step torward her and put a hand on her cheek to catch her attention. Since Booth had awoken from the coma brought on by his surgery a few months ago,the two friends had been taking steady steps torward the inevitable.

Brennan nodded as she exited out on the next chapter of her book that she'd been working on after saving it. She picked up her jacket and shrugged it on then said,"Tell me something Booth. Do you always think about food?"

The two fell into their easy bickering as they walked out of her office. Suddenly Booth stopped as his eyes landed on Brennan's twenty-two year old intern,Amber Willows. The girl was standing,staring up at a young man probably a year older than her. The two were speaking low tones as he helped her clean up her work area.

"Booth?" Brennan questioned him worriedly as she lifted a hand to rest on Booth's muscular arm.

The agent continued to stare at the man with Amber with wide,rather haunted brown eyes. "Who is he?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's Amber's boyfriend or something." She said with a shrug of her shoulder,rubbing her friend's arm comfortingly.

Booth shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. It just wasn't possible. This guy couldn't possibly be the little brother he'd placed on the doorstep of a woman from his church twenty three years ago so he wouldn't have to grow up in the same household he and Jared had had to grow up in. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't. But he looked so familiar.

"Lets go to the diner Booth." Brennan said to him as she linked arms with Booth and ushered him out of the Jefforonian.

---------------------------------------------

They arrived at the diner about ten minutes later. The drive over had been disturbingly quiet. Not a word had been spoken.

"What was wrong back there?" Brennan asked as she took a bite of her salad. She locked her blue eyes on Booth's brown ones.

Booth sighed as he speared a piece of warm apple pie with his fork. "That guy back there...he looked familiar."

"Someone from your time in the war?" She asked curiously,voice becoming strangely soft.

"Booth smiled sadly,almost wishing it was that simple. "No. Someone else. Someone I haven't seen since I was fourteen and they were in diapers." He told her carefully,looking down at his plate.

Brennan furrowed her brow in confusion. "Who?" She asked of him softly.

Look Bones. There's alot more in my past that you don't know about. There's a secret I've kept for twenty three years and never told anyone." He told her solemnly.

"That's a long time." She commented,trying to see disinterested as she speared a cherry tomato.

"It is." Booth replied with a wary sigh. "It is."

------

Meanwhile at the Jeffersonian,Damian Spinelli sat with Amber Willows in the lounge. A cup of coffee was in both of their hands. "So why are you here anyway...Damian?" She asked as if testing how his name sounded coming from her lips.

"I'm here to find someone. I heard that he might be here. Seeley Booth?" Damian asked softly.

Amber paused mid-sip of her coffee. A delicate,blond brow raised. "Seeley?" She murmured softly. "He doesn't actually work here. He's an FBI agent but helps him ID the remains of victims,give them back their identities. They do field work together too."

"Temperance Brennan? The writer?" He asked in disbelief.

She nodded. "Yeah. Alot of people think that the character Andy is based off of Agent Booth. Who is he to you anyway? Agent Booth that is?"

Spinelli swallowed hard wondering what he should say. His brother was in the army. He could say that they were in the army together. "We were in Iraq together. I was his spotter." The lie fell from his lips so easily and he knew he'd need to go to church and confess that sin. His "granny" had hated lying. Then again,she'd lied to him his entire life,right up until she was on her death bed and he was holding her hand as they waited for her to spread her wings and fly on home to god.

---------

"You know you can tell me,don't you Booth?" Brennan asked of him as they finished their food.

"Yeah Bones. I know. I just...don't want to tell you here." Booth replied,eyes darkening sadly.

"We can head to my place and you can tell me there." She replied as she stood,throwing a tip on the table for the waitress.

They arrived at her apartment ten minutes later and were seated on the couch facing eachother so they could look into one another's eyes.

"Twenty Three years ago,I had a brother. Another one besides Jared. " He began,voice low. "He was a baby and it was January 12th,1986. It was really cold and it had just snowed. He was only a few months old. His name was Damian. He had this messy brown hair and this pale skin and pink cheeks and the deepest green eyes. He was pretty much perfect. The picture of innocence. He looked more like my mother and her side of the family than he did my dad,thank God. Anyway,I was fourteen and I was standing in his nursery,looking down at him asleep in his crib. My mom loved him and so did Jared and I. But dad....he hated him. Basically because in his opinion,that baby was weak. Mom had complications giving birth to him and then he needed surgery on his heart. But he made it,you know? He was a fighter. That night,there had been another fight. Dad had been,beating on mom. Calling her a whore and accusing her of sleeping around and cheating on him. Said that it wasn't possible that he was the father of such a weak little...such a weak little bastard. That's what he said. I handed Damian to Jared and told him to go to his room and then I got in between my mom and dad. Dad hit me flung me right into a coffee table,I was bruised up for days. That is when mom and I came up with a plan. Dad had went to a bar and I had went to my room. She sat on the bed beside me and told me that it may be too late for us to get out of the life we were all living but it wasn't too late for Jared."

Brennan was silent as she held his hand in comfort,gently stroking his wrist and palm. She knew that he needed her to listen.

"Anyway,that is why I was in the nursery so late. I _knew_ that he couldn't be the same household that Jared and I grew up in. It was too dangerous. I picked him up,changed him,dressed him in warmer attire and put a little snow cap on his head and wrapped him in this teddy bear blanket. I grabbed his diaper bag and stuffed it with his favorite toys and things and then snuck out of the house. I ended up at this lady's house. She was at my church and she'd always wanted a kid of her own. Her husband had died the year before. I'd never really spoken to her but she was nice. She gave money to charities and things. So I wrote a note and placed my brother who was in his little carrier on her porch infront of her door and rang the doorbell before I kissed my brother on the forehead one last time and ran off. I watched through the bushes as she picked him up and read the note and just smiled. She was crying. Her miracle had finally happened. And I knew she'd love him and that he'd be safe with her." Booth's voice broke then and he leaned into Brennan weakly. Her arms wrapped around him,pulling him close as she kissed the top of his head.

"I'm so sorry." She murmured into his short hair,tears of her own dripping down her cheeks. Booth's dad was such a bastard. If she ever came into contact with him,she'd strangle him with her bare hands for hurting his wife and sons.

Booth's shuddering stopped and he lifted his head to meet her eyes. "Thanks for understanding Bones. Thanks for listening."

"What did you and your mom tell Jared in the morning when he realised that his brother was gone?" Brennan asked as her curiousity got the best of her.

"We told him that Damian was kidnapped. You wouldn't believe what he asked. He asked..he asked why the kidnapper couldn't have taken him too." He laughed bitterly,such a hollow sound.

"You did what you thought was best for him. He ended up in a good home instead of being beaten or ending up in foster care feeling like he's unwanted. I only wish that you,Jared,and your mom had that same opportunity." She replied as she stroked his cheek.

He kissed the inside of her palm gently and smiled at her just a little.

"


End file.
